Intimo
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: C'erano delle abitudini difficili da dimenticare. Come quella di Renzou che, sin da quando era un bambino, era solito fare affidamento sul coraggio di Ryuji per alcune, delicate, situazioni.


**Titolo:** Intimo  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Ao no Exorcist  
><strong>Personaggi: <strong> Renzou Shima, Ryuji "Bon" Suguro  
><strong>Genere: <strong>Introspettivo, Fluff  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Verde  
><strong>Avvertimenti: <strong> OneShot, What if? (E se...), Shonen-ai  
><strong>Conteggio Parole:<strong> 1189 (FiumiDiParole)  
><strong>Note: 1.<strong> Primo tentativo di una ShimaBon X3 i personaggi sono sicuramente OOC, ma fa nulla :3  
><strong>2.<strong> Piccina picciò!3 Fluffolosa *O*  
><strong>3.<strong> Dedicata all'amore mio3 perché… perché… ti amo ù_ù 

**_{ Intimo ~_**

C'erano delle abitudini difficili da dimenticare. Come quella di Renzou che, sin da quando era un bambino, era solito fare affidamento sul coraggio di Ryuji per alcune, delicate, situazioni.  
>Non che fosse un codardo - aveva semplicemente un modo tutto suo per assimilare ogni singolo avvenimento -, ma davanti alla sua fobia per gli insetti poteva solo darsela a gambe levate e cercare la protezione dell'amico.<br>Certo, vivendo in un vecchio monastero era normale imbattersi in falene, ragni ed altri orripilanti insetti, ma era altrettanto normale per Shima andare a ripararsi dietro Suguro che, sbuffando, uccideva ogni animaletto molesto.  
>Talvolta anche nel bel mezzo della notte Ryuji si ritrovava a proteggere Renzou, quando questo, spaventato a morte da qualche altro 'mostro' - spesso frutto di qualche incubo -, cercava rifugio nel suo letto. In quei casi, Suguro ricopriva sempre il ruolo di 'uccisore di insetti' - o ne appurava semplicemente l'inesistenza - ma non riusciva mai a scacciare l'amico e gli concedeva di nascondersi sotto le sue coperte, finendo per dormire insieme.<br>Erano ormai abituati a convivere con quei piccoli problemi e neanche il passare degli anni aveva impedito a Renzou di continuare a fare affidamento su Ryuji sul 'fronte insetti'.  
>Forse Suguro lo accettava nel suo letto con qualche lamentela in più, ma non lo allontanava mai - era fatto così: faceva tanto il duro ma aveva un cuore d'oro. E sotto quelle calde coperte, la sensazione era sempre la stessa di quando erano bambini: vicino a Bon, Shima si sentiva al sicuro.<br>Forse, l'unica cosa che sembrava essere cambiata era il posto nel letto che si faceva sempre più stretto e intimo.  
>A dirla tutta, Renzou non si aspettava di poter considerare una cosa per lui così normale con una parola come 'intimo', ma viste da una certa ottica in che altro modo poteva definire i loro corpi che si sfioravano mentre si muovevano nel sonno? I respiri si fondevano in uno solo? Il calore ed il profumo così familiare e piacevole?<br>Era strano, certo, ma una piccola parte di lui accettava senza troppi problemi il fatto che la crescita avesse trasformato una cosa 'normale' in una più 'intima'... e, ad essere sinceri, Renzou accettava anche il fatto che ormai gli piacessero sia le donne con le tetti grandi, sia le spalle larghe di Suguro.  
>Proprio quelle spalle che stava osservando con malcelato interesse grazie alla semi oscurità della loro stanza del dormitorio.<br>Solo poco prima l'aveva salvato da un odioso ragno peloso – reale e non frutto della sua immaginazione – e, nonostante sembrasse rilassato, Shima sapeva che Bon era ancora sveglio.  
>Si mosse lentamente, avvicinandosi il più possibile al corpo del compagno, avvertendone il calore ed il profumo sempre più forte.<br>" Sta fermo… o ti butto fuori a calci in culo.", lo minaccio stancamente Ryuji, avvertendo il movimento dell'altro.  
>" Non sei così cattivo, Bon…", sorrise Renzou.<br>" Non mi conosci.", borbottò in un sospiro Suguro.  
>" Meglio degli altri in realtà.", ribatté dolcemente Shima, allungando la mano per carezzare la schiena dell'amico, coperta da una morbida maglietta azzurrina.<br>Dapprima Ryuji non rispose, seguendo mentalmente le carezza della mano di Renzou. Shima era sempre stato molto fisico, preferiva mostrare il suo affetto e le sue emozioni più con il corpo che con le parole, e ormai lui si era abituato a quelle carezze o ad abbracci improvvisi – alcuni di quelli guidati anche dalla fobia del compagno. Poi, voltandosi leggermente, cercò gli occhi dell'amico.  
>" Non hai intenzione di dormire, vero?"<br>" Non al momento.", sorrise Renzou. " Troppi pensieri per la testa…", ammise poco dopo, permettendo a Suguro di girarsi completamente per guardarlo in viso.  
>Da quella posizione poteva sentire il fiato calmo e rilassato di Ryuji sul suo viso, e se solo avesse mosso le gambe, era certo che queste si sarebbero quasi intrecciate a quelle dell'amico. Ancora una volta non poté fare a meno di pensare quanto tutto quello sembrasse intimo.<br>Quando erano bambini, e chiacchieravano quasi tutta la notte, erano privi di malizia per potersi rendere conto di quanto quei momenti li rendessero… davvero vicini.  
>" Che succede?"<br>" Devo proprio?"  
>Suguro alzò le spalle, come se non gli importasse granché.<br>" Non ti costringo mica.", rispose, senza però riuscire celare un pizzico di apprensione che strappò un altro sorrisetto a Renzou.  
>" Questa situazione...", esordì Shima con un piccolo gesto della mano. " Io e te. Qui. Sul tuo letto."<br>" Te l'avevo detto di tornartene nel tuo. Non siamo più dei bambini e lo spazio è quello che è…", ribatté Ryuji.  
>" Appunto perché non siamo più dei bambini… non ti sembra che tutto questo sembri più… intimo?"<br>Nonostante la semi oscurità della stanza, Renzou fu certo di aver visto le guance di Suguro colorarsi di rosso.  
>" C-cosa?"<br>" Quello che ho detto.", rispose con un leggero sorrisetto Shima, sperando vivamente di non far arrabbiare il suo amico. " Quando eravamo bambini non me ne rendevo mica conto…"  
>" Conto di cosa? Non stiamo facendo niente!", esclamò Ryuji come se quello servisse a mettere le distanze.<br>" Non è quello che facciamo, o quello che non facciamo… ma sono le sensazioni.", mormorò e, notando che Suguro sembrava non essere in grado di controbattere, si costrinse a continuare a parlare. " È tutto un insieme di cose in realtà. Cose normali come il tuo profumo, ed il calore del tuo corpo. Il respiro e atre cose. Io trovo che tutto questo sia così… intimo."  
>" No che non lo è!"<br>" Bon… non agitarti…", lo redarguì con calma Shima.  
>" Non devo? Mi stai dicendo che stare a letto con me è una cosa intima e…", le parole gli morirono in bocca nel rendersi conto di quanto quella frase fosse facilmente fraintendibile, ma in fondo nella stanza c'erano solo loro e l'argomento era proprio quello.<br>" Io non ci vedo niente di male."  
>Gli occhi di Suguro brillarono quasi nella semi oscurità, ma Renzou non riuscì a capire se per rabbia o per imbarazzo. Gli stava praticamente dicendo che tutta quella situazione – così strana e, forse, anormale a seconda dei punti di vista – gli piaceva, era ovvio che Ryuji non fosse poi così d'accordo.<br>" Cioè…", aggiunse per cercare di dare una spiegazione più o meno logica. " Mi piacciono sempre le ragazze… ma mi piaci anche tu."  
>Suguro si sedette sul letto, tirandosi su come una molla.<br>" F-fammi capire…", borbottò, sperando di aver sentito male. " Stai dicendo che… ti piace stare a letto… con me? Vero?"  
>Anche Shima si mise seduto.<br>" Sì, ma anche che mi piaci tu. Era per questo che non dormivo."  
>" Oh… uh…", Ryuji bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile e, quando la mano di Renzou si posò sulla sua spalla, si zittì completamente.<br>" Mica dobbiamo metterci insieme eh!", gli fece presente con una risatina Shima.  
>" Come… come puoi dire queste cose… senza vergognarti?"<br>Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e, costringendo di nuovo sul letto Suguro con un abbraccio, gli scoccò un divertito bacio sulla guancia – strappando un lamento imbarazzato all'amico.  
>" Dividiamo il letto da quando avevamo sei anni, come posso vergognarmi di parlare con te, Bon?"<br>Ryuji si concesse un sospiro e, accettando si sopportare Renzou anche quella volta, gli scompigliò distrattamente i capelli.  
>" Idiota…", borbottò, decidendo che solo l'indomani avrebbe avuto la mente abbastanza lucida per pensare a quella strana dichiarazione notturna.<p> 


End file.
